


Hero

by EveryWriterNeedsInspiration



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Lone Gunmen, Episode: s01e09 Year's End, Episode: s01e11 Trust But Verify, Episode: s01e14 The Odyssey, F/M, Kara takes the place of Felicity, One Shot, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryWriterNeedsInspiration/pseuds/EveryWriterNeedsInspiration
Summary: Kara takes the place of Felicity during Season 1 of Arrow. One Shot.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one shot I wrote tonight. It begins with Oliver's POV, but is mostly Kara's POV. Enjoy

The blonde wore a sweater and a long dress, an outfit Oliver would normally expect to see on a 40 year-old housewife, complete with glasses and a pen on her ear. She was Walter’s executive assistant, and according to him better at fixing tech than the entire IT department. 

As he approached her desk, he heard her singing softly to herself in a strange language and tapping her fingers on the desk in a rhythmic motion. “Kara Danvers?” he asked.

“Hmm? Oh Mr. Queen, um, yes, I’m Kara Danvers. What can I do for you?” she replied, looking up at him while still tapping her fingers absently. 

“I’m having some trouble with my computer. I was told you were the best person to fix it.” He said and set Floyd Lawton’s laptop on her desk.

“Sure sure! I mean I’m not the best person, Tech Support probably would’ve been better, I’m just an assistant and not even really that qualified but-“ she stopped after realizing she had been rambling for a while “Sorry. What happened to your computer?” 

Oliver chuckled softly. She was cute in a nerdy kind of way. “I was at a coffee shop browsing the web and I spilled a latte on it.” 

“Really? How hot was the latte? Because, well, these kind of look like bullet holes.” She said as she examined the laptop. 

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. If there’s anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.” He replied. She had a look of suspicion on her face for a second, but quickly changed that to a smile and nodded. Oliver could tell she was much more perceptive than she acted. Interesting. I’ll need to find out why. 

~~~   
Kara knew he was lying from the second she saw that laptop. Those were definitely bullet holes. It didn’t really surprise her though. Oliver Queen was among her top suspects for the identity of this new hooded vigilante. She didn’t generally use her extraordinary senses to spy on people, but once this vigilante started his one-man war against the rich of Starling City, she had to find out who was underneath that hood. She knew it was either Oliver Queen or Malcolm Merlyn, but she was increasingly certain that it was the former. Of course, she could’ve simply used her X-ray vision and looked under his hood, but that almost felt like cheating. Determining the identity of vigilantes was already easy enough with just super hearing and basic detective skills. 

Still, she acted ignorant, babbling, smiling and pretending to accept his story. Her cousin had long ago taught her how to be unassuming. People couldn’t know there was anything to her besides an ordinary millennial that loves coffee. Kara had learned the hard way that humans weren’t ready to accept aliens. Kal-El had died to protect her secret and allow her to live a normal life.  
Technology was the one area she just couldn’t resist showing some of her skill at. The things they had on Earth were so ancient compared to Kryptonian tech that even though Kara had only had a basic knowledge of science and technology on Krypton, it was enough to make her one of the greatest hackers on Earth. She used to a little bit of super speed to finish the rest of her duties for her paying job, making what would’ve taken a normal human four hours to complete, took her only 10 minutes. Then she opened the laptop Mr. Queen had given her and got to work. This should be a fun little diversion. She thought. Although I’d rather have a fun little diversion with Oliver Queen himself.  
~~~   
Kara was pretty sure she had just helped the vigilante (or The Hood as he was now being called) stop an armed assassination. As she watched HOOD STOPS GUNMAN AT UNIDAC AUCTION scroll across the TV screen in her apartment, she turned on her super hearing, listening for the name that was on the laptop, Floyd Lawton, being mentioned by anyone. At first there was nothing, but then she heard a guy saying “Lawton” and focused her hearing on that voice.   
It was Oliver Queen’s voice saying, “Lawton’s name is crossed off the list.” That was strangely cryptic. She kept listening, but he didn’t say anything more, so she simply went to sleep. He’d eventually come to her again for her computer expertise, and then maybe she could be a hero even without using her powers.   
~~~   
By the time he came to her to track where the black arrows his copycat was using came from, Kara was a bit surprised that he didn’t know she had figured out that he was The Hood. She gave him the information, and then watched the building the arrows were shipped to with her X-ray and telescopic vision. When she saw the bomb, she almost considered using her speed and saving him. She didn’t. He still managed to escape, but it was harder than it usually was to sit back and do nothing when she had the ability to save someone’s life. It was even harder to not rescue those hostages, but every time she thought about speeding in there, she saw her cousin’s face, making her swear to never reveal her powers to humans.   
She listened to him. She always did.  
~~~   
When Oliver asked her to break into “his friend’s scavenger hunt” it was just laughable that she could not know he was The Hood, but she pretended anyway. When she saw on the news that The Hood had dismantled a group of armored truck robbers that were members of Black Hawk Squad Protection Group, she realized that she was finally helping people in some way.   
~~~   
When he fell into her car with a bleeding gunshot wound, and took off the hood, she realized that this was probably not the last time she would see him injured and bleeding. When they offered her a position in their team after she and Oliver’s bodyguard had saved his life, she accepted.   
It wasn’t in the way she’d always dreamed of it happening, but finally, she would get to be a hero. She knew Kal-El would’ve been proud of her.


End file.
